


Return to La Palazza

by NewChapter87



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Aaron Goodwin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewChapter87/pseuds/NewChapter87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>I've just joined this site but have been browsing for a while. Anyways, i though i'd bite the bullet and post so....</p>
<p>********************************</p>
<p>After Reading 'Role Reversal' by the fantastic Snazzelle. It encouraged me to get back into my writing. This is the first Slash i have written, so please be aware it may be crap. But at the end of 'RR' Nick asks Zak a question - This is the 'answer' to that question. </p>
<p>I've written it as though its a follow up. </p>
<p>I hope thats ok?? *gets worried* If not, please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to La Palazza

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to Snazzelle's 'Role Reversal' - The guys are back at La Palazza. (i have had to use my memory for this episode, so apologises if it wouldnt tie in.)
> 
> Zak and Nick plan something that doesn't turn out quite how they planned ... or does it?

*******************************************************************

“Well, here we are again. La Palazza.”

Aaron said as they pulled up at their location. He was with Billy and Jay. Nick and Zak were in another car behind, with a few of the cameras, only they weren’t behind them at all. 

“Where the hell are those two?” 

Jay asked as they got out and stretched their legs. They waited around for a good half hour and there was still no sign of the missing guys. So, after another 15 minutes, they decided to go grab some food. On the drive to the restaurant Aaron texted Nick. Hopeful of a quick reply. They were never late. He was starting to get worried.

*******************************************

Nick heard his phone vibrate across the bedside table. He was in limbo land. His eyes still closed and he didn’t want to open them. He turned over and opened his eyes. Only to come face to face with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. They were staring at him.

“Good morning gorgeous.”

Their owner said and they crinkled a little at the edges as they smiled. Nick returned the smile and shifted a little closer. 

“Mmmm, it is now.”

He replied with a little sigh. He then felt a hand on his leg, just above his knee. Normally, it would ride up, over his hip and bum and then, that same hand would run up his chest and that’s when the fun began. But this time, the hand stayed. 

“Please tell me I’m not still dreaming…”

Nick asked his companion and received a smacked ass so hard it was very painful.

“OW! What the fuck?”  
“You’re awake now.”

The other person laughed. 

“Need anymore proof??”  
“Not if that’s what I’m gonna get if I say yes!”  
“Not what I had in mind, but hey! Your choice. Let’s sleep a bit more. Together.”  
“No arguments from me.”

Nick said and turned over and snuggled up. 5 minutes later and the hand was back on his leg. And wasn’t staying still… Finally! Nick thought to himself. The hand ran up the back of his leg. Just the fingertips. The light touch brought Nick’s skin out in goosebumps. It skimmed up, over his butt cheek. Nick twitched and clenched the area, hoping the hand would get the message, or rather the owner of it would. But the hand left his body completely. 

He started to turn over the protest but was shoved back the way he was.  
The hand returned, this time in the small of his back and it wasn’t a dry hand. It was wet. Nick took a deep breath in and he could smell the lovely smell of strawberry. 

“I thought you hadn’t brought that with you this time?”

Nick joked. He got a prod with a single finger as a reply. The hand continued to caress up and over the tense muscles in his back. Slowly working out the knots when they were found. 

The strawberry smell getting stronger as more of it was used. All to soon, the hand stopped altogether. The next thing he knew, Nick was being rolled onto his back and was being straddled, arms pinned down above his head.

“Close your eyes.”

He was instructed in a whisper, right next to his ear. He did as he was told first time. 

“Keep your hands up here. Don’t move them.”

Nick nodded and then moaned very softly as lips kissed his neck and shoulder, then down his chest. A wet tongue lathered over his nipples, making them pucker up beneath the ministrations, and also making them extremely sensitive. The lips moved further down….down…down to his waist. 

Nick gasped a breath as the sheet was whipped back and the mouth went straight to his erection. Licking, sucking and pulling him closer to the edge.  
“No noise. I want you quiet.”

Nick shivered as he felt the breath against his bell end and he moaned. Then when the mouth didn’t return he whispered an apology and after a minute that slick wet mouth brought him the edge. 

He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face to muffle the huge moan he couldn’t help but let out. His whole body shook as he came. The mouth lapping up everything that came out of him. Cleaning him up a little in the process.

“Now then. Its not just a good morning. It’s a great morning. Don’t ya think?”

All Nick could do was breath deeply and nod. He closed his eyes and eventually his body calmed down. He sat up and went to face his companion when his phone rang. 

He growled a protest and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and picked it up. Swiping the answer button without even looking at who was calling.

“Dude! Finally! And thank fuck! Where the fuck are you? You and Zak were meant to be right behind us. Are you both ok?!”

Nick half turned round to look at Zak, who was lying on the bed, not bothering to cover himself up, and licking his lips. 

“We are both…. Fine. Quit worrying.”  
“Quit worrying?! Qui… Dude, we left at 9am. We’ve had a 3 hour drive and waited 45 minutes for you and we’ve had dinner. And another wait!!”  
“What?... What time is it then?” 

Nick asked in alarm.

“2pm dude. Where the fuck are you guys?”  
“We’re on our way. Honest mate, we’re so sorry, we got….. held up.”  
“Just get here, sun goes down in 6 hours! We gotta interview and set up!”

Nick just hung up and threw his fone back onto the table. 

“Zak…”  
“Yeeesssss??”

Zak purred. Sitting up and shifting closer to Nick. Nick sighed. 

“As much as I loved that little surprise to wake me up. You kinky fucker. We are very very late. It’s 2pm. They left at 9! We still have a 3 hour drive to the location, interviews and set up before night fall in 6 hours. We gotta go!”

Nick didn’t think he had ever seen Zak get out of bed as quick as he did a moment later. They showered together, to save time and water, (Yeah, whatever boys ;) ) and soaped each others bodies up, purely to make sure they were clean for the investigation, of course. (lol)

30 minutes after going in the shower they were rushing out the hotel, (they had all stayed in one near the location, for easiness.) and to the car, Zak drove and Nick rode shotgun. With, luckily, no cars on the road, Zak put his foot down and after finding he actually had the sat nav in his car, and using it, they arrived just over 2 hours later. They jumped out to find the others sat around, joking and laughing with some bloke they had never seen before. They raced over to them. 

“Right, lets get to it. Hi, I’m Zak.”

After intros and interviews they finished setting up. Billy, Jay and Aaron had done the nerve centre electrics while they waited, so that all that was left to do mark X cameras and connect them. 

They had an hour before lock down so they went to get food. Only they couldn’t decide so they went to wherever they wanted and agreed to meet back at the lock down in 45 minutes time. 

“Don’t be late!”

Billy warned as him and Jay left. Nick and Zak ended up going to the same place and sat in their car eating their food. 

“At least we are ready to go in time now we’re in here.”

Zak laughed. 

“Yeah.”  
He paused. Zak picked up on something being on Nick’s mind. He stopped eating.

“What is it?”  
“What’s what?”  
“What’s on your mind?”

Nick sighed and took a sip of his drink. 

“Do you remember the U.S.S. Hornet 2nd lockdown, last week?”  
“Yeah… what of it?”  
“Remember what we did the day after? We paid them to have a private look around and we ended up….”  
“Oooooh, yeah.”

Zak smiled. Remembering only too well how he should have had Nick done for insubordination that day. But, hell, if he was thrown in the brigg, No sex. So he had let him off.

“Well, Petty Officer Bagans, before Aaron nearly caught us at it, again…”

Nick couldn’t help but chuckle, there had only be a handful of times they had nearly been caught and mostly by Aaron. It added to the fun of the sneaking around. Made every moment more heightened. 

“I said something to you….”  
“Yeah. You said – and I quote; ‘How ‘bout next time we play collecting mobster and the client who forgot to pay up?’. Are you still… up…. For that?”  
“Are you?”  
Nick asked him. Zak’s cheeky grin told him all he needed to know. The answer was yes. They arranged to be up at 7am in two days time, giving them time to recover from the lock down. They would arrive at different times and then get started from there. They drove back to the lockdown early and scouted around for what they could use in their role play. 

**************************

They got some pretty good stuff there second time round. New EVPs and new experiences. Got back to the hotel at 8am. The next afternoon at 3pm they went over their evidence from the night before and worked out how to present it on the show. 

At just gone 5, They all split up to do their own thing while they still had time. It was nearly Christmas so most places had shops open til 8 or 9 pm some nights. 

Nick and Zak met up with Aaron and they went for some food. Talk remained of the lockdown, but Zak couldn’t help but think Aaron had noticed the fact that him and Nick had started playing footsie under the table. They went back to the hotel and arranged to meet up in 3 days to finish the ADR for the episode and to plan their next.  
Aaron said his goodnights and went off to his room, luckily on a different floor.

Nick and Zak slept in each others arms that night. Both content and with smiles on their faces. When Zak woke up at 8am the next day, he reached out for Nick. 

Only to find an empty space. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Nick, sent at 4:45am. He clicked it open and read it;

‘Hey sexy. Just wanted to send you this before the sun comes up and we start our ‘arrangement’. I cant wait to see what you come up with. Miss you already. N. x’

Zak smiled and then got up to shower and dress in the clothes he had bought yesterday. He checked his appearance in the mirror and as he made his way out eh hotel, he made a call.

“Hello Pete. It’s Zak. Is she outside?.... Brilliant. Yeah, pay ya tomorrow, ok? … Yeah. It’s a decent one that’s allowed to be bashed right? … Cool. Thanks…. Bye.”

As promised the receptionist handed Zak a set of keys and he went outside to find the car, exactly where it was meant to be. He got in and set off. Part way the car started to slow and Zak realised he would have to pull into the gas station and fill her up, but he would have to hurry if he was to be on time for his ‘arrangement’. He pulled in, filled up and went to pay, grabbed a snack and went back and got into the car. 

He had only just pulled out onto the road when he felt something cold and metal against his head. And then his brain registered the click. It was a gun. Then a automated voice said;

“Keep driving. No screaming. Just go where I tell you. Ok?!”  
“Ok, man. Ok.”

Zak knew Nick was waiting at La Palazza for him. If they ended up there then Nick would get hurt. The gun against his head was a good reason to do as he was told, he was actually scared shitless. He so wished he and Nick had gone together. That way, he wouldn’t be going through this alone. 

He followed the directions and, as Zak had thought, they ended up at La Palazza. Zak just hoped Nick would stay inside and when Zak didn’t turn up would just text him and not come to find him. He didn’t want Nick dead. This man in his car had a stupid mask on and sounded as though one wrong move and Zak’s picture would be on the national news. 

“Get out the car.”

Zak paused and didn’t move a muscle.

“I said, get out of the car, you asshole.”  
“No.”

Zak replied. ‘Where the hell did that come from?’ He thought. This could be his final minutes… maybe he should do as the bloke said. Suddenly his door was being opened and some heavy was dragging him out. Zak struggled but was soon tied up to a chair and locked in a room with this nutcase.

“I’ve got a friend meeting me here. He’ll be waiting for me.”  
“Ah, yes. Mr Groff. I’m afraid you wont be seeing him for a while.”  
“What did you do to him?”  
“None of your concern. Now, I want you to give me what you stole from me.”  
“What?”  
“I want you to return what you stole from me. I have ways of getting it too.”

After Zak insisted he knew nothing about any stealing anything and couldn’t pay him anything even if he did, the man stood behind him and threw the gun to one side. Zak breathed a sigh of relief when, thankfully, it didn’t go off as it hit the gound. The man started playing with Zak’s hair. 

“You know, I have ways of getting what I want. Ways to make you ….more… level with me.”

The automated voice was getting on Zak’s nerves now. If he was gonna kill him, then why wear the mask and use the stupid machine to give the funny voice? He wouldn’t be around to tell anyone who had taken him and tortured him. Then he remembered what the bloke had said about Nick. His darling Nick was dead. It was, in a stupid way, ironic. This man was adamant Zak owed him and ad killed Nick, when that’s why he had been meeting Nick, to do role play. But this wasn’t Nick. His Nick was gone.

“Before Mr. Groff was….. taken care of. He let me in to a few little secrets. Its amazing what some people will say with the barrel of a gun against their heads. He told me you were a kinky fucker. Heart of gold, mind you, but very very kinky. HE said he liked the way you took it up the ass.”

Zak tried to spin his head round but his captor forced it back to forward. 

“If you’re not gonna pay me what you took from me then I guess we will have to find other ways of settling the score.”

The captor expected Zak to fight back. But he just sat there. He didn’t even try to escape. The masked man pulled him off the chair he had sat Zak on when they entered the room, pushed him over to a pile of mats and then ripped his clothes off, one by one. Again, Zak let him do it. 

Once naked the masked man started running his hands over the muscles of his captives back. Going over his shoulders and down his chest. Staying behind Zak the whole time. 

“Get on the mat. On your back.”

The sad man did as he was told. Lying on his back he ran his hands over his face. The next thing he knew there was a blindfold being put on him. He heard rustling and soon he felt the friction of skin on skin. The killer was, at least, topless. Zak felt the captors bulge against his stomach as he lay on top of him, and started kissing his neck. 

“So, is it true? Do you like to take it up the ass? Did Mr Groff give it to you hard?”

Zak said nothing. Just lay there. The captor scratched down Zak’s chest. And then there was no contact at all. Zak didn’t know how long the solitude lasted. But as time passed his breathing grew harsher. Wondering what was going to come next. If he had been able to ask Nick that question, the answer would probably be ‘you’. Zak smiled, in spite of his predicament and the fact that the man he loved was gone. 

He grew accustomed to the lack of the contact when suddenly there was a buzzing noise and a second later something was vibrating on his cock. He was shocked to fee it and ashamed that it didn’t take long for him to feel his cock harden as the pulses grew faster and the… whatever it was that was doing this to him, was moved up and down his shaft and then was being used on his balls as he felt a hand take an extremely firm grip on his, now tall standing member, and started jerking him off. 

Even more shocking to Zak was the fact his body was responding quickly to the stuff that was being done to him. He smelt something familiar, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. Then he was on his side and his leg was being forced to such an angle that his ass was exposed. A finger ran down his spine and he felt it was wet. 

It slipped between his butt cheeks and Zak jumped a little as the wet finger started prodding his hole. He felt a shiver go down his spine and he felt himself relax a tiny bit and then the finger slowly went inside him. 

He let out a gasp as the captor started rimming him. Just the way Nick had done the week before on the U.S.S. Hornet. This ….man… must have made Nick sing like a canary to get the details of how to do all these things the way he liked them. The finger inside him was joined by another and they started pounding into Zak’s tight hole. Zak started moanin as the pounding got faster and, somehow, harder.  
Zak’s body defied him as he felt his balls tighten as his orgasm came closer and closer. He lay there, outside he was in shock but his insides, well, they obviously were enjoying themselves. His hips started rocking back and forth, against the hand invading him. 

All of a sudden the fingers stopped and then, seconds later, he heard the buzzing again. Smelt that smell afresh. It filled his nostrils like never before. He was then jolted forward as the object that had been sending shock waves up and down his body was thrust, wetly, into his ass, going deep – while vibrating on a medium speed. It was being thrust over and over again into his hole and he felt a hand wrap around his cock and he was being jerked off again. He felt breath on his neck and he shuddered slightly. 

“Are you not going to try and stop me?”  
“No”

Came the quiet reply, in between his gasps and moans

“Why not?” 

Hissed the harsh voice right into his ear. Without any hesitation Zak replied:

“Because my Nick is gone. There is nothing left worth living for now. Do what you want to me.”

The thrusting stopped. Vibrations still going. But the hand had stopped too. 

“What are you waiting for? You wanna get even for something and you may as well kill me afterwards. The man I love is dead.”  
“You love Nick Groff??”  
“Yes!”

He exclaimed, then after a few moments he said in a loud whisper, as tears fell down his face. 

“I love you Nick.” 

The captor paused for a few moments longer then started up the thrusting and stroking. Kissing Zak’s neck and shoulder and then, the thrusting ‘thing’ was removed and the hand slowed on his rock hard cock. And then, just when Zak thought nothing could shock him anymore he heard words he never thought he’d hear…

“I love you too, Zak. With all my heart.”

Zak knew that voice. Even with his eyes covered. Only one man would have a voice as soft as velvet. Only one man could make his heart skip a beat the way it did when hearing, only, his voice. The blindfold was taken off and Zak whipped his head round and his heart physically stopped. It was Nick. 

“Nick! How the hell…? I thought….”

Zak couldn’t find the right words as tears streamed down his face. 

“I’m sorry Zak. I guess I took things a little too far. I was the man who was wearing the mask. It was me the whole time. I know we said mobster, I guess I got carried away. I scared you, I can tell. I’m so sorry. I love you too.”

Zak just cried and Nick held him close to him. Then it all slotted into place for Zak. Nick had left before him, obviously to get ready for the ambush. He had gone to a fancy dress shop the night before, that accounted for the mask. He knew all the ‘dirty little secrets’. How Zak liked it. The way he rimmed exactly the same. The smell….

“You took my strawberry lube. I was looking for that this morning.” 

Nick rolled Zak onto his back and supported himself on one arm as he looked deep into his big blue eyes. He stroked the tears away gently as his own eyes grew watery. Seeing Zak so upset was breaking his heart. He realised that he really had gone too far this time. 

 

“Im so sorry baby. I never meant to scare you. Or upset you. I would never let anyone do that to you. I realise it now, you’re the one I love. The only man I will ever love. Please forgive me baby.”

Zak just gazed into Nick’s eyes, seeing that Nick meant every word. He really did love him. After a few moments hesitation, Zak pulled Nick’s face down, with shaking hands, and kissed him so passionately. Again, against the majority of his nerves, he felt himself harden. Nick obviously noticed too because he moaned lightly into Zak’s mouth. After a while kissing and cudding. Zak whispered in Nick’s ear;

“Fancy finishing what we started?”  
“Are you sure?!”

Came the shocked reply from the younger man. 

“Now I know you’re ok and that you love me…. I want you. I want you inside me. Remind me of what it can be like. Please, Nicky. I love you.”

Nick smiled. 

“I love you too.” 

And right there, on that mat in La Palazza, they made love. It wasn’t rushed and it wasn’t quick. They took the time to really connect. And for the first time ever, they made love. Showing each other exactly how strongly they felt for the other. And it was the most beautiful experience either of them had ever had. Afterwards, they drove back to the hotel and showered. Then they held each other.

“I like doing this at different locations. They’re more special. Maybe we can plan something for the next lockdown. But only if you want to, baby…”  
“Sounds good to me. Where are we off to next?”  
“We have a toss up. Hellfire caves…”

Nick paused. 

“Or…”

Zak prompted.

“Or…. Ancient Ram Inn.”

Zak smiled a cheeky smile. Then he kissed Nick and lay in his arms. 

“Well then, You can get in-cubus with me anytime, as long as I can suc-cubus dry.”  
“Oh, I’ll Ancient RAM Inn-to you any time! Love you.”  
“Love you too Nick. Always.”

And then they fell asleep. Smiles on their faces, knowing they were, both, truly loved.


End file.
